Volver a amar
by Midori Matsuoka
Summary: Bueno este fic esta basado en una teleserie...aquí Rin vive con Makoto pero luego este conoce a Haruka y hay es donde comienzas los enredos y los celos desenfrenados de Rin


**Bueno este es mi primer fic al principio es rinmako pero finalmente sera makoharu habra m-preg pero mas adelante la idea de esto es de una teleserie chilena soy primeriza si que tengame paciencia por favor se los ruego no sean malitas conmigo bien sin nada mas que decir las dejo leer este capitulo que me costo mucho ya que es el primero que hago.**

* * *

><p>En Tokio, en el barrio más alto de la ciudad vive una pareja "perfecta" de un poderoso millonario Rin Matsuoka con su esposo Makoto Tachibana. Hace 5 años estaban juntos pero para Makoto era un verdadero infierno pasar con su esposo, éste le pegaba y hacía cosas que realmente no le gustaba, era un celoso ya que cada persona que se le acercaba a Makoto este hacia un gran escándalo hasta el punto de cometer una locura.<p>

-Makoto estás listo!- decía un chico alto de pelo rojizo algo enfadado –ya es tarde la reunión comenzara pronto!

-Si ya..ya voy- respondía un temeroso chico de cabellos oliva, bajando las escaleras -¿Rin cómo me veo?- daba una vuelta dejando demostrar lo bien que se veía.

-Ponte la corbata y la chaqueta! De aquí no saldrás sin eso- hacia una mueca de molestia mientras abría la puerta.

-E… Está bien Rin…-dijo con algo de tristeza y miedo mientras se colocaba dichas prendas por su pareja.

En Tokio existía un barrio más bajo que vivía un joven de 18 años con su madre, padre y su hija. Era una familia más simple y con pocos recursos pero eran felices. Un día se enteraron que haru estaba enfermo y necesitaba un trasplante entonces decidieron contarle la verdad. Tenía un medio hermano. Al enterarse de eso lo busco por el barrio pero no lo encontró hasta que le dijeron que su hermano era un poderoso millonario que vivía en los lugares más ricos de Tokio.

-Bien me voy…-dijo el chico de ojos oceánicos mientras miraba a su madre e hija.

-Está bien papá cuídate mucho por favor- decía una pequeña con los mismo ojos que su padre pero castaña.

-Estaré bien Megumi no te preocupes…-sonrió y se marchó de la casa en busca de su hermano

Buscaba la dirección de la casa de su hermano, mientras conducía distraídamente su auto. No sabía cómo era ni como podría reaccionar al enterarse que tenía un medio hermano al fijar su mirada al semáforo se detuvo en seco ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que choco con un chico de cabellos oliva y ojos extremadamente verdes.

-Dios mío Rin me va a matar-decía el chico de cabellos olivas.

-Hey! Lo lamento juro que pagare los daños-dijo Haru al ver al adolecente tan desesperado.

En ese momento no se había percatado de la mirada de ninguno solo cruzaron simples palabras hasta que el adolecente de cabellos claro levanto la mirada para ver esos bellos ojos oceánicos del contrario haciendo que un rubor exagerado pintaran sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien? No te paso nada-preguntaba algo preocupado por el menor mientras se le acercaba un poco.

-No me toques! ….por favor –dijo muy alterado mientras se alejaba aún más de él, en ese momento al chico de cabellos oliva le sonó el teléfono.

-Makoto donde mierda estas!-Le contestó un chico muy alterado y enojado-te estoy esperando! Tengo hambre y si no vienes con la cena ya sabes lo que sucederá!

-Si a-amor voy!-dijo algo exaltado mientras cortaba dicho aparato.

Haruka había escuchado aquella conversación obviamente sin querer, frunciendo el ceño por las palabras que uso el pelirrojo con el chico de cabellos oliva.

–bueno…¿qué te parece si nos juntamos un día a ver los daños de tu auto?-dijo, omitiendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-uh? C-claro pero que te parece como a las 6?-dijo algo más calmado al ver esos profundos ojos oceánicos que lo hacían olvidar todo.

-claro-sin expresión alguna contesto a la propuesta del chico pero una felicidad algo incomoda lo invadió por volver a verlo.

-bien adiós…-Makoto se despidió con esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa subiéndose a su auto.

Haruka solo movió su mano concentrado en la bella sonrisa del joven observando cada movimiento de este.

Matsuoka rin estaba desesperado ya que su esposo no llegaba y ya que tenía hambre.

-Donde mierda esta Makoto!-grito mientras miraba su reloj realmente está perdiendo la paciencia.

-a-amor ya estoy en casa!-entro con una sonrisa algo nervioso y un rubor en sus mejillas-.

-donde te metiste imbécil?!-levanto la voz para darle un brusco b eso en sus labios-ve a la cocina tengo hambre!

Makoto cerró los ojos al ver a su esposo acercarse pensando que recibiría un golpe de parte del mayor sintiendo esos labios que aún lo volvían loco soltando un suspiro y caminando a la cocina. Makoto cocinaba muy bien de manera que lo haría cualquier chef, tomaba su cocina como la habitación que lo protegía de todo.

-ya está listo rin!-dijo más feliz sirviendo un plato bien abundante de espagueti con albóndigas que le gustaban a su esposo.

El pelirrojo probó un bocado-siempre cocinas tan bien Makoto-

-gracias rin-se sentó al frente de este para comer colocándose algo nervioso.-rin tengo que decirte algo pero no quiero que te molestes conmigo-dijo realmente nervioso mordiendo su labio y jugando con el tenedor.

-habla Makoto-su voz era cortante pero con un toque de preocupación que no se notaba para nada.

-bien lo que pasa es que….un chico venía detrás de mí a-algo desconcentrado y choco el auto-soltó sus palabras con un miedo terrible se notaba en sus ojos.

-Que dijiste?...-trataba de no perder el control pero algo inevitable-por la cresta Makoto siempre haces todo mal!

-p-pero rin espera el chico se juntara conmigo y el pagara todo te lo juro solo trata de no alterarte…Si?- Makoto lo tomo del brazo para que se tranquilizara mientras esos bellos ojos verdes se ponían llorosos.

-tiene que pagar ese estúpido o se las verá conmigo-ya más relajado el pelirrojo siguió comiendo la deliciosa comida.

Haruka el chico de cabello azulado después del accidente lo primero que hizo fue ir a la comisaria para conseguir algún indicio para ubicar a su hermano rezando para poder por lo menos conseguir su número de celular ya que su vida dependía de él . Después de esperar casi dos horas consiguió un numero al parecer era su celular, se puso muy feliz pero claramente no lo demostró saliendo del lugar para tratar de llamarlo, suspiro ya que apenas recibió ese papel en sus manos un sudor frio recorría por su cuerpo era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso pero se armó de valor y marco el numero esperando a que alguien pudiera contestar.

-Alo?-se oyó una voz profunda al otro lado del teléfono .

Haruka pego un pequeño alto al oír la voz del chico –alo? Hablo con rin Matsuoka?- los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-sí, yo con quien hablo- contesto mientras le pasaba el plato a Makoto ya vacío.

-soy Haruka Nanase necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante-dijo ya decidido dejando los nervios de lado.

Rin estaba algo confundido porque ese chico quería hablar con él no conocía a nadie con ese apellido ni siquiera lo había escuchado.-bien que te parece a las seis? –miro su reloj ya que faltaba menos de diez minutos.

-claro que te parecen la cafetería de la calle shibuya? –había olvidado completamente que se juntaría con el hermoso chico de cabellos claros.

-está bien…-colgó –Makoto saldré a las seis.

-está bien igual yo…iré a ver lo del auto-grito desde la cocina ya que lavaba los platos.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde Makoto se atrasó un poco ya que rin lo había dejado con algunas tareas hogareñas antes de irse pero rin llego al lugar a la hora acordada mirando al chico que nunca había visto en su vida. Makoto después de hacer todo en s hogar se dirige al lugar del accidente pasando por fuera de la cafetería donde se dio cuenta que estaba ese chico que había conocido con su esposo.

-Rin!- dijo Makoto asombrado encontrándose con la mirada del azulado y al mismo tiempo la mirada de su esposo.

* * *

><p><strong>me despido ojala les haya gustado el primer capitulo y depende de sus comentario poder seguirlo.<strong>


End file.
